toarumajutsunoindexfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Resumo da Light Novel
Kamijou Touma vive sua vida não normal porém agitada na cidade acadêmica, mas tudo isso muda no dia em que touma conhece índex, uma freira da igrega católica. Assim que ele conhece index, kamijou também conhece o mundo oculto da magia. Index esta sendo perseguida por magos da igreja, kamijou ao saber disso decide ajudar index. Pois ela carrega um grande fardo consigo os 101 mil grimórios mágicos. Um dos magos tenta capturar index, no conjunto de apartamentos onde kamijou mora mas touma impede os esforços do mago com seu poder que reside em sua mão direita o disjuntor de imaginação o imagine breaker. Index acaba sendo ferida e kamijou a leva até sua professora komoe sensei para que ela possa ajuda lá. Já que kamijou não pode fazer nada, por não ser capaz de usar magia para salva la e também por ser um esper impedindo o uso da magia. Kamijou acaba lutando contra kanzaki para impedir que ela a leve index consigo. Kanzaki decide deixar que toma ajude a salvar index. Kamijou acaba entrando em contato com o modo caneta de João de index ao tentar salva lá kamijou novamente com seus esforços consegue salva lá mas uma vez com o poder de sua mão direita. Novel 02 – Magia. Touma encontra a Himegami Aisa (~Himegami) por acaso. Index raptada. Touma e Stiyl agem juntos para resgatá-la. Touma e Stiyl X Aureolus Izzard = Aureolus perde. Vale lembrar que apareceu um dragão no lugar do braço do Touma. Resgate da Index e da Himegami. Facção Kamijo – Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami? e Kanzaki? Novel 03 – 20 de agosto/Ciência. Projeto de criação do Level 6. Touma tem contato com a Misaka Mikoto(~Misaka) e com a Misaka Imouto 10032(~Imouto 10032). Touma descobre sobre esse plano e acaba se confrontando com a Misaka. Ela vence, mas o Touma vai enfrentar o Accelarator. Kamiji Touma (Level 0) X Accelarator (Level 5 N1) = Touma vence com a ajuda das Sisters e da própria Misaka. Com isso esse projeto é cancelado. Facção Kamijo – Index, Stiyl?, Misaka e as Sisters. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami?, Misaka?, Imouto 10032 e Kanzaki? Novel 04 – 28 de agosto/Magia. Incidente do Angel Fall. Touma descobre quem realmente é o Tsuchimikado Motoharu (~Tsuchimikado). Ele, a Kanzaki, o Tsuchimikado e a “Misha Kruezhev”. Misha Kruezhev = Anjo Gabriel. Aparece outro personagem nessa novel, mas como não li a novel nem vou levar em conta ele(a). Touma X Tsuchimikado = Tsuchimikado vence e acaba com o Angel Fall. Enquanto isso: Kanzaki X “Misha” = Luta acaba com a Misha voltando ao normal, ou seja, como a Sasha Kruezhev (~Sasha). Facção Kamijo – Index, Stiyl?, Misaka, Sisters, Tsuchimikado e a Kanzaki. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami?, Misaka?, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki. Novel 05 – 31 de agosto/Magia e Ciência. Accelarator encontra a Last Order. Touma sai em um “encontro” com a Misaka. Touma acaba se envolvendo com o “Unabara Mitsuki” (~Unabara). Touma X “Unabara” = Touma vence e acaba ouvindo um termo chamado Facção Kamijo. No fim, ele promete ao “Unabara” que irá proteger a Misaka no lugar dele. Accelarator decide salvar a Last Order com a ajuda da Yoshikawa Kikyo (~Yoshikawa). No processo, ele quase morre e perde suas capacidades de cálculo. Touma se envolve em um incidente com o Yomisaka Oma. No fim, Touma salva o dia de novo. Facção Kamijo – Sem mudanças. Início da formação da “Família do Accelarator”. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami?, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki. Novel 06 – 01 de setembro/Magia e Ciência. Touma e a Index se encontram com a Kazakiri Hyouka (~Kazakiri). Aparição da Sherry Cromwell. Primeiro encontro entre a Misaka e a Index. Kazakiri descobre quem ela realmente é. Index começa a usar o Spell Interceptor. Touma X Sherry = Touma vence. Facção Kamijo – Index, Stiyl?, Misaka, Sisters, Tsuchimikado, Kanzaki e a Kazakiri. Família do Accelarator – Last Order = Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki. Novel 07 – 08 de setembro/Magia. Envolvimento da Igreja Católica Amakusa (~Amakusa) no caso da Orsola Aquinas (~Orsola). Touma, Stiyl, Index agem juntamente com o Grupo da Agnese Sanctis (~Agnese) da Igreja Católica Romana. Após vários eventos: Touma, Index, Stiyl e os Amakusa X Grupo da Agnese. Touma X Agnese = Touma vence. Orsola salva e tanto ela como os Amakusa entram para a Igreja Puritana Inglesa, mas especificamente para a Necessarius. Facção Kamijo – Index, Stiyl?, Misaka, Sisters, Tsuchimikado, Kanzaki, Kazakiri, Amakusa e a Orsola. Família do Accelarator – Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola? Novel 08 – Ciência. Shirai Kuroko (~Kuroko) se envolve em um certo incidente que envolve a Misaka. Kuroko X Musujime Awaki (~Musujime) = Musujime vence. Série de outros eventos. Kuroko X Musujime = Musujime vence, mas perde controle sobre seus poderes. Touma consegue parar isso. Accelarator X Musujime = Accelarator vence. Facção Kamijo – Index, Stiyl?, Misaka, Sisters, Tsuchimikado, Kanzaki, Kazakiri, Amakusa, Orsola e a Kuroko?. Família do Accelarator – Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola? Novel 09 – 19 de setembro/Magia e Ciência. Daihaiseisai. Touma faz uma aposta com a Misaka. Ele participa do evento, mas é envolvido juntamente com o Tsuchimikado e o Stiyl em uma perseguição a Oriana Thomson (~Oriana) que está agindo juntamente com a Lidvia Lorenzetti (~Lidvia). Fukiyose Seiri (~Fukiyose) é vítima de uma “armadilha” da Oriana. Após vários eventos eles conseguem encurralá-la, mas perdem e descobrem que foram enganados. Novel 10 – 19 de setembro/Magia e Ciência. Touma continua interagindo com outros personagens, enquanto continua atrás da Oriana. Dessa vez a Himegami é a vítima. No fim: Touma, Tsuchimikado, Stiyl X Oriana = Touma e companhia saem como vencedores dessa luta, mas eles tinham sido enganados até o fim. Planos da Lidvia não deram certo por causa dos fogos de artifício lançados na primeira noite do Daihaiseisai. Touma sofre no resto dos dias e acaba perdendo a aposta que fez com a Misaka. Facção Kamijo – Sem mudanças. Família do Accelarator – Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola?, Fukiyose. Novel 11 – 27 de setembro/Magia. Palco: Itália. Touma e a Index viajam para a Itália e encontram com a Orsola e alguns membros dos Amakusa. Touma e a Orsola se envolvem em um certo incidente e como consequência o objetivo final se torna salvar a Agnese. Com a ajuda da Lucia, Angelene, e dos Amakusa o Touma chega ao vilão da vez. Touma X Biagio Busoni = Touma vence. Agnese e o restante de seu grupo se transferem para a Igreja Puritana Inglesa (Necessarius), onde a Orsola e os Amakusa também estão. Facção Kamijo – Index, Stiyl?, Misaka, Sisters, Tsuchimikado, Kanzaki, Kazakiri, Amakusa, Orsola, Kuroko? e o Grupo da Agnese. Família Acceleralator – Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola, Fukiyose, Itsuwa?. Novel 12 – 30 de setembro/Magia e Ciência. Touma sai com a Misaka por causa da aposta do Daihaiseisai e acaba encontrando várias outras personagens, inclusive a Last Order. Accelarator começa a morar com a Yomikawa Aiho (~Yomikawa) e quando sai procurar a Last Order encontra a Index. Elas voltam a seus respectivos lugares. Accelarator sofre um ataque dos Hound Dogs que estão atrás da Last Order. Accelarator X Kihara Amata (~Kihara) = Kihara vence. Accelarator faz com que a Last Order se distancie dos Hound Dogs. Index aparece para ajudá-lo. Touma encontra a Last Order, que está pedindo ajuda para ele. Vento of the Front, membra do God’s Right Seat começa seu ataque a Gakuen Toshi. Novel 13 – 30 de setembro/Magia + Ciência. Touma e a Last Order tem um encontro com a Vent. Last Order foge, enquanto os outros dois lutam. Vent “foge” por certa razão. Accelarator foge juntamente com a Index e faz com que ela fique com o Heaven Canceler (~HC). Ele e o HC tem uma conversa séria e por isso acaba decidindo destruir os Hound Dogs. *Tempo que o Accelarator pode usar suas habilidades está limitada a 15 minutos. Accelarator tem vários contatos com os membros dos Hound Dogs, até descobrir que a Last Order foi raptada. Touma encontra a Vent mais uma vez, até que ela vai atrás do “Anjo” que surgiu. Touma e o Accelarator conversam por celular e ambos vão atrás de seus objetivos. Touma encontra a Misaka e a Index. Misaka fica cuidando dos Hound Dogs(?) enquanto o Touma e a Index vão ir salvar a Kazakiri. Accelarator vai com tudo salvar a Last Order. Touma X Vento = Touma vence. Accelarator (normal) X Kihara = Kihara “vence”, pois a bateria do Accelarator acabou. Index com informações dadas pela Misaka usa uma canção para “curar” a Last Order. Accelarator usa asas negras (primeira vez) e mata o Kihara. Aqua of the Back resgata a Vento. HC e o Aleister Crowley (~Aleister) tem uma conversa e o HC vira inimigo de vez do Aleister. Gakuen Toshi anuncia que existem outros tipos de habilidades especiais. Facção Kamijo – Sem mudanças. Família Accelarator – Last Order, Yoshikawa?, Yomikawa?. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola, Fukiyose, Itsuwa?. SS 01 – 03 de outubro/Ciência. Touma e a sua turma saem para comer sukiyaki. Accelarator entra para o GROUP. Sua primeira missão envolve os Skill Out. Musujime X Komaba Ritoku (~Komaba) = Komaba vence? Accelarator X Komaba = Accelarator vence com a ajuda da Musujime. Accelarator pega o celular do Komaba e vai terminar seu “serviço”. Sasha vai para um dormitório feminino da Necessarius onde estão o Grupo da Agnese, Kanzaki, Orsola e a Sherry. Isso para discutir sobre a situação atual, onde há possibilidade de guerra entre a Gakuen Toshi e a Igreja Católica Romana. Touma e o Accelarator agem juntos, sem saberem disso, contra a Skill Out para salvar a mãe da Misaka. Touma (Level 0) X Hamazura Shiage (~Hamazura)0 = Touma vence. Facção Kamijo – Sem mudanças. Família Accelarator – Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola, Fukiyose, Itsuwa?. Novel 14 – Entre 04 a 09 de outubro (sem data certa)/Magia + Ciência. Palco: Avignon – França. Touma e o Tsuchimikado vão para a França impedir um plano da Igreja Católica Romana. Lá encontram a Itsuwa. Os três lutam uma vez contra o Terra of the Left, até que a Gakuen Toshi começa a atacar a cidade. Tsuchimikado fica para deter os Power Suits, enquanto o Touma e a Itsuwa vão atrás do Terra. Touma, Itsuwa X Terra = Touma vence. Por acaso a Misaka acaba descobrindo sobre a perda de memória do Touma. Quando o Terra ia falar sobre o Imagine Breaker ele sofre um ataque poderoso da Gakuen Toshi. Esse ataque “foi” do Accelarator. Aqua of the Back mata o Terra of the Left que tinha conseguido sair vivo daquela situação. Facção Kamijo – Sem mudanças. Família Accelarator – Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola, Fukiyose, Itsuwa. Novel 15 – 09 de outubro/Ciência. Palco: “Trevas” da Gakuen Toshi. O GROUP é envolvido em vários casos: tentavita de assassinato de uma das diretoras por certo membro do SCHOOL, para impedir um ataque terrorista do BLOCK. Kakine Teikoku (~Kakine), líder do SCHOOL consegue um certo item e praticamente aniquila o grupo MEMBER. Enquanto isso o Hamazura que se tornou um “escravo” do ITEM também é envolvido. ITEM vai atrás do GROUP por causa de um certo item. GROUP X BLOCK. BLOCK eliminado. No meio disso temos destaque para duas lutas: Musujime superando um pouco do seu trauma; “Unabara”, ou melhor o Etzali, contra a sua imouto Xochitl(MEMBER); como consequência ele salva ela e consegue um “Genten”. ITEM X GROUP. Mugino Shizuri (~Mugino) perde duas vezes para o Kakine. Kinuhata Saiai (~Kinuhata) acaba sendo derrotada. Hamazura descobre uma coisa sobre a Takitsubo Riko (~Takitsubo) e decide protegê-la. Mugino aparece depois de ter matado a Frenda Seivelun, que tinha traído o ITEM. Hamazura (Level 0) X Mugino (Level 5 N4) = Hamazura vence. ITEM eliminado. Após alguns eventos: Accelarator (Level 5 N1) X Kakine (Level 5 N2) = Accelarator vence. Yomikawa chega ao local e o Kakine “desperta” um poder mais forte e quase mata ela. Accelarator perde controle sobre seus poderes e “desperta” novamente as asas negras, mas com muito mais poder que antes. Accelarator “despertado” X Kakine “despertado” = Kakine morto. Last Order aparece e consegue fazer com que o Accelarator volte ao normal. Facção Kamijo – Sem mudanças. Família Accelarator – Last Order, Yoshikawa, Yomikawa. Início da formação do “Time Hamazura”. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola, Fukiyose, Itsuwa. Novel 16 – Entre 09 a 17 de outubro (sem data certa)/Magia. Palco: Gakuen Toshi. Inimigo: Aqua of the Back. Os Amakusa vão para Gakuen Toshi para proteger o Touma. A Itsuwa começa a morar com o Touma e a Index. Aqua aparece e após o Touma quase morrer, dá um certo tempo limite. Itsuwa yandere. Amakusa voltam a lutar contra o Aqua. Kanzaki aparece quando eles iriam perder. Kanzaki (Saint) X Aqua (Saint) = Aqua por ter poder do God’s Right Seat leva a vantagem. Kanzaki finalmente aceita o outros membros do Amakusa e começam a lutar juntos. Misaka acaba encontrando o Touma, que estava indo enfrentar o Aqua. Misaka acaba descobrindo o que ela realmente sente por ele. Touma, Kanzaki e os Amakusa conseguem derrotar o Aqua. Facção Kamijo – Index, Stiyl?, Misaka, Sisters, Tsuchimikado, Kazakiri, Orsola, Kuroko?, o Grupo da Agnese e os Novos Amakusa (Kanzaki + Amakusa). Família Accelarator – Sem mudanças. Time Hamazura – Takitsubo, Kinuhata = Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola, Fukiyose, Itsuwa. SS 02 – Várias datas/Magia e Ciência. Vários casos curtos, mas os mais importantes são: Misaka Tabigake é conhecido do Aleister. “Apresentação” do Sogiita Gunha (~Gunha)5 N7, que é o Gemstone mais forte conhecido. Kumokawa Seria, uma senpai do Touma na escola, tendo relação com o alto escalão da Gakuen Toshi e os Gemstones. Casos ao redor do mundo de pessoas com habilidades especiais relacionadas aos Gemstones. “Apresentação” do Ollerus, que falhou ao tentar ser um Majin (Deus da Magia) e da Silvia (Saint) que está junto com ele. Ollerus X Gunha = Ambos com habilidades que não tem explicação. Ollerus vence tranquilamente e diz que dessa vez só veio dar um aviso para a Gakuen Toshi(sobre as Gemstones). Facção Kamijo – Sem mudanças. Família Accelarator – Sem mudanças. Time Hamazura – Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola, Fukiyose, Itsuwa. Novel 17 – 17 de outubro/Magia. Palco: Inglaterra. Guerra civil inglesa. Situação da Inglaterra: Dividida em 3 grandes facções – Família Real (Política)/Necessarius (Igreja)/Cavaleiros da Inglaterra (Exército) = Equilíbrio de poder Touma e a Index são convocados para irem para a Inglaterra. No caminho o Touma impede um ataque terrorista no avião em que eles estavam. Touma e a Index conhecem a família real: Elizard (rainha), Rimèa (princesa~política), Carissa(princesa~guerra) e a Vivian(princesa~carisma). Um grupo terrorista entra na capital e vários magos agem para impedi-los. Touma junto com a Orianna captura a Lessar, mas… A Carissa junto com a Curtana original declara um coup d’etat juntamente com os cavaleiros da Inglaterra. Kanzaki X Líder dos Cavaleiros (Líder) = Líder vence sem nem precisar usar sua espada. Na hora em que a Vivian ia ser atacada pelo Líder, o Willian Orwell~Aqua aparece. Novel 18 – 18 de outubro/Magia. Aqua X Líder = Aqua vence. Touma depois de muita confusão age com a Vivian para destruir (não lembro se era exatamente isso) um certo item que somente algum membro da família real tem acesso. Depois disso eles juntamente com os membros da Necessarius se preparam para a batalha final com um banquete. Na capital começa a batalha final que vai na seguinte ordem: Carissa X Vivian/Touma ~ Carissa X Vivian/Touma/Amakusa/Index/Outros membros da Necessarius ~ Carissa X Líder/Kanzaki/Aqua A Elizard chega no campo de batalha e com a segunda Curtana faz o Union Jack. Com isso: Carissa X “Qualquer pessoa que mora na Inglaterra que quer mudar/fazer algo pelo país” Com o Spell Interceptor da Index, ajuda do Aqua o Touma derrota a Carissa e destrói a Curtana original. Após isso o Touma encontra o Fianma que se aproveitou dessa guerra civil e conseguiu um item que permite manipular (não é exatamente isso, me enfim) todo o conhecimento da Index. Touma X Fianma = Fianma saí e diz que o está esperando na Rússia onde ele vai pegar uma certa garota envolvida na queda de um anjo (novel 04). Touma se dirige para a Rússia. Facção Kamijo –Index, Stiyl?, Misaka, Sisters, Tsuchimikado, Kazakiri, Orsola, Kuroko?, o Grupo da Agnese, os Novos Amakusa (Kanzaki + Amakusa) e a Inglaterra??? Família Accelarator – Sem mudanças. Time Hamazura – Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola, Fukiyose, Itsuwa. Novel 19 – 17 de outubro/Ciência. GROUP salva um grupo de estudantes dos resquícios de uma organização terrorista. Stephany (não sei como traduzir o sobrenome dela…) por vingança vai atrás da Kinuhata. Stephany X Kinuhata = Kinuhata vence. Hamazura vai salvar a Takitsubo (ainda doente) que está em um prédio que foi alvo de terroristas. No caminho acha que o Accelarator era um deles e o confronta. Accelarator vê que ele é um bom anti-herói e sai. Hamazura e a Takitsubo fogem da Gakuen Toshi em si. No caminho quem começa a perseguí-los é a Mugino. Hamazura X Mugino (x2) = Hamazura vence as duas e no fim acaba roubando um avião e junto com a Takitsubo saem da Gakuen Toshi. Os dois se tornam namorados. Destino deles é a Rússia. GROUP se envolve em um confronto entre a diretora Oyafune Monoka (Oyafune) e o Shiokishi. Eles estão ao lado da Oyafune. Nisso o Shiokishi é traído por dois membros de uma organização da América Latina que está atrás do Etzali. Etzali (Genten) X Techpatol (Genten)/Tochitori (sendo usada) = Etzali vence, salva a Tochitori e consegue mais um “Genten”. GROUP se encontra com o DRAGON, ou melhor, todos menos o Accelarator são derrotados por ele em questão de momentos. O DRAGON se denomina como Aiwass. Accelarator X Aiwass = Aiwass vence. E termina falando ao Accelarator que se ele quer salvar a Last Order ele deve entrar em contato com o termo Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Além disso, diz para que ele vá para a Rússia. Accelarator junto com a Last Order (doente também) segue em direção a Rússia. Facção Kamijo – Sem mudanças. Família Accelarator – Sem mudanças. Time Hamazura – Sem mudanças. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola, Fukiyose, Itsuwa. Novel 20 – 30 de outubro/Magia + Ciência. Terceira Guerra Mundial (WW3) é declarada pela Rússia contra a Gakuen Toshi. No fundo é uma guerra da Igreja Católica Romana/Rússia contra a Gakuen Toshi/Necessarius. Touma e a Lessar salvam um grupo de refugiados e se dirigem para Elizarina (país). Lá eles encontram com a Elizarina (maga que controla o país) e pedem ajuda para salvar a Sasha. Fianma aparece. Fianma X Touma = Fianma tem a vantagem, até que: Fianma X Vento (full power ao contrário dela na novel 13) = Fianma vence e sai com a Sasha. Ele diz que está esperando o Touma, pois ele é necessário para seus planos. Accelarator rouba um pergaminho de um trem e luta contra vários magos, sem saber disso. Carissa liderando a Inglaterra está em guerra contra a França, liderada pela “Donzela de Versailles”. Hamazura e a Takitsubo acabam encontrando um grupo de refugiados que é alvo de um grupo do exército russo que age como mercenários que só pensam em matar. Nisso o Hamazura, o líder dos refugiados e um soldado russo que eles salvaram decidem lutar contra esse grupo enquanto o resto foge. Eles conseguem um tanque e assim destroem 2 dos 3 helicópteros, até chegarem ao seu limite. E então o Aqua aparece e salva eles. Touma e a Lessar se dirigem novamente para a Rússia. Accelarator encontra a Misaka Worst (Worst) e por várias razões acaba ficando louco e perde controle de seus poderes. Ele derrota a Worst e vê o Touma. E assim: Accelarator (Asas negras) X Touma (com um uso melhor do Imagine Breaker) = Touma vence. Touma cura a Last Order por um tempo e o Accelarator e a Last Order vão para Elizarina. Misaka se dirige para a Rússia. Novel 21 – 30 de outubro/Magia + Ciência. Hamazura e a Takitsubo se despedem do grupo de refugiados e seguem em direção a Elizarina. Lá eles encontram com o Accelarator. Takitsubo é curada com a ajuda da Elizarina. Accelarator convence a Worst a ajudá-lo e consegue algumas informações sobre o pergaminho/magia. Touma e a Lessar descobrem onde está o Fianma e enquanto pensavam em como se aproximar de lá, uma grande extensão de terra começa a flutuar. A Estrela de Bethlehem. Touma acaba sozinho nesse lugar. Ali ele encontra a Sasha. O Fianma invoca o Anjo Gabriel que está sob as suas ordens. Carissa consegue convencer a Donzela de Versailles que ambos tem um inimigo em comum, a pessoa que planejou essa guerra, o Fianma. Hamazura e a Takitsubo descobrem sobre um certo plano secreto da Rússia e se dirigem para pará-lo. Carissa e a Donzela de Versailles confrontam o Anjo Gabriel que acaba voltando a Estrela de Bethlehem. A Kazakiri aparece e começa a lutar contra o Anjo Gabriel. Accelarator acaba vendo isso e deixa a Last Order com a Worst e parte para participar dessa luta. Touma e a Sasha se dirigem para o lugar onde o Anjo foi invocado na tentativa de destruir algum item relacionado a sua invocação. Aqua que tem afinidade com o Anjo Gabriel em troca dos seus poderes como mago, como membro do God’s Right Seat diminui em 50% a quantidade de Telesma que ele pode usar. Touma consegue destruir o tal item. Kazakiri/Accelarator (Aqua/Touma) X Anjo Gabriel = Kazakiri/Accelarator vencem. Kazakiri dá algumas dicas para o Accelarator antes de sumir. O Hamazura encontra o Aqua em uma condição perigosa e o faz voltar a ter vontade de viver (~Vivian). Hamazura e a Takitsubo conseguem parar o plano, mas a Mugino aparece novamente. Stiyl começa a lutar contra a Index que está no modo do John’s Pen. Misaka e a Imouto 10777 se encontram e começam a agir juntas. Touma se dirige para onde está o Fianma. Novel 22 – 30 de outubro/Magia + Ciência. Misaka e a Imouto 10777 agem para impedir o lançamento de mísseis nucleares. A Vassilisa age em vários lugares contra os subrodinados do Fianma. O Papa da Igreja Católica Romana retorna a suas atividades como uma pessoa comum e assim volta a unir a Igreja. Como consequência do plano do Fianma começam a surgir várias mãos douradas na terra. Todos começam a lutar juntos contra isso. Hamazura consegue “derrotar” a Mugino e fazê-la voltar ao “normal” com a declaração de um novo ITEM. Eles são alvos da Gakuen Toshi, mas o Hamazura com a ajuda da Takitsubo e da Mugino conseguem sair dessa situação perigosa. A Lessar e a Sasha agem juntas para salvar as pessoas que estão na Estrela de Bethlehem. Stiyl consegue vencer a Index em modo John’s Pen. Accelarator descobre o que fazer para salvar a Last Order e usa uma canção (magia) para salvá-la. Touma encontra o Fianma. Touma X Fianma = Fianma corta o braço do Touma e consegue completar o sua “mão direita”. Touma discute com algo que está dentro dele dizendo que é ele que vai derrotar o Fianma. O braço direito dele regenera. O poder do Fianma que se baseava nas intenções negativas das pessoas diminui porque elas estão se unindo em relação a um inimigo comum, o próprio Fianma. Nisso ele lança um golpe poderoso o suficiente para destruir a Europa e a Ásia inteira. Accelarator mesmo estando ferido percebe que ele é o único que pode parar aquele golpe. Suas asas negras aparecem. A Last Order diz que quer ficar para sempre com ele e ele responde que também queria isso. Suas asas se tornam brancas e uma auréola aparece sobre a sua cabeça. O Accelarator pára aquele ataque sozinho. Confronto final: Touma X Fianma = Touma vence. Só havia jeito de mais uma pessoa sair da Estrela de Bethlehem e o Touma faz com que o Fianma a use. A Misaka junto com a Imouto 10777 com um avião (?) tentam resgatar o Touma, mas ele recusa. O Touma confessa que ele perdeu as suas memórias para a Index e com a ajuda do Stiyl tenta fazer com que a Estrela de Bethlehem caia em um lugar seguro. O Anjo Gabriel acorda e sem objetivo nenhum se dirige ao pólo norte para recuperar seus poderes. Touma joga a Estrela de Bethlehem contre o Anjo Gabriel. Ele relembra dos vários eventos que aconteceram até ali e ele “morre” pela segunda vez. Hamazura, Takitsubo e a Mugino com a ajuda do grupo de refugiados (novel 20) conseguem obter informações importante o suficiente para fazer uma troca com a Gakuen Toshi. Accelarator acorda e força a Gakuen Toshi a obedecer o que ele quer como uma recompensa pela sua participação na guerra. Fianma depois de ter sido “convertido” pelo Touma se recusa a obedecer o Aleister que apareceu na sua frente. Fianma X Aleister = Aleister vence e pega a sua “mão direita”. A Silvia e o Ollerus encontram o Fianma e falam que eles querem saber de tudo, já que eles, em especial o Ollerus estava no seu limite. A Misaka encontra o acessório de celular que o Touma tinha (novel 12)… A Index acorda e pergunta onde está o Touma, ninguém responde… E assim a WW3 acaba com a vitória da Gakuen Toshi. Facção Kamijo –Index, Stiyl?, Misaka, Sisters, Tsuchimikado, Kazakiri, Orsola, Kuroko?, o Grupo da Agnese, os Novos Amakusa (Kanzaki + Amakusa), a Inglaterra? ~ Lessar. Família Accelarator – Last Order, Yoshikawa, Yomikawa e a Worst. Time Hamazura – Takitsubo, Kinuhata e a Mugino = Novo ITEM. Harem do Touma: Index, Himegami, Misaka, Imouto 10032, Kanzaki, Orsola, Fukiyose, Itsuwa, Lessar.